A Lady and her Demon Butler
by The Thing I Fear The Most
Summary: ((Reader x Alois in the future of it)) This is a little fanfiction of mine... I'm transferring it from Quotev so you guys on here can read it. Thanks in advance for reading.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fire and Ice.**_

My blood felt like it was on fire, yet my body felt as cold as ice. This was like Hell, but worse. I was having another nightmare, but something about this one was different... Something wasn't quite right... I silently waited for my demon butler, Leonard, to wake me up, but I never did. I nearly forgot that he was devouring my soul. I felt the pain go away quickly, and my senses returned. I wonder why Leonard had stopped eating my soul? Was my soul really that impure, or was it on his own free will?

"Why the hell did you stop?!" I demanded angrily. "I stopped because we hadn't acquired our target yet." I gasped. I thought that our target was Milton Redford, who we killed, but I guess he wasn't the only one. "Who is it?" I asked, my normal annoyance in my tone. "You will find out soon, milady," he responded, to which I clenched my fist. "Fine then, be that way! I don't need your help finding out, anyways!" I yelled at Leonard. He smirked. "We have a meeting with the earl Trancy today. I suggest that you dress yourself in a proper manner, and meet outside by the carriage." Leonard informs me.

I took a sip of my tea, while Leonard presented me with breakfast. "An English muffin spread with the finest of butter." Leonard says. I hugged my most prize possession, my stuffed rabbit, and took another sip of tea. My grandmother made the rabbit for me when I was a young child at the age of five. She passed shortly after, but through Annabelle, my rabbit, it's like in a sense my grandmother lives on. I sometimes pray that she visits me as a spirit one day.

Leonard and I were in my room, choosing which necklace I should wear. He was hoping I'd wear the one that came as a gift from the jewelers, but I was leaning towards a pendant I inherited from my late mother; the pendant was a brilliant shade of emerald green. When Leonard caught me eyeing it, he asked, "Isn't that your mother's pendant?" to which I just nodded. Leonard looked at me sympathetically, and went towards the door and opened it. "Get changed quickly, milady."

Once Leonard was out, I got changed into a frilly baby blue dress. Once I finished changing, I hurried to the bathroom and stared at the contract symbol on my eye in the mirror. My hair was quite messy, so I brushed it and then put a ribbon in the back that matched my dress. "Beautiful," I said to myself. I brushed my teeth and then hurried down to the carriage, where Leonard was waiting. "Now... Inform me about the earl Alois Trancy."

Leonard and I got into the carriage, and he started to explain. "The earl Trancy has formed a contract with Claude Faustus. The boy is a bit rude, and he's a little hyper as well. We must be careful around his butler, as well. I don't exactly trust Claude, so I'll be sure to protect you." I looked at my butler. "So basically, I just have to be as quiet as possible?" I asked. Leonard nodded, and we sat in silence.

It's been about an hour since we left the manor, and there was still one to go. "At this rate, we'll arrive an hour sooner, so I assume we can stop and get a bouquet to put on your mother's grave. It is her birthday, after all." Leonard said, and I nodded. "Allen, stop the carriage!" I ordered my driver, and he did. "Now, wait here." I said as I got out. Leonard and I walked to a florist, and then I saw them. Chrysanthemums.

Chrysanthemums were my mother's favorite flower, and it was obvious why. The flowers were almost as beautiful as my mother herself. Ever since she died, I had taken on a dislike for the flowers, but on a day like today... I just had to buy a bouquet of the flower despised. "I would like this bouquet please, sir." I told the cashier. The man nodded and took the gold I held out. Leonard and I walked back to the carriage. "To milady's mother's grave," Leonard ordered Allen. And then we were off, setting towards the graveyard.

"No!" I screamed. The graveyard was on fire, but my heart felt more heated than even the fire would be. "My mother! The only part of my mother I had left! Even my father! My grandmother! I'm losing them all forever!" Leonard looked at me, concocting a way to comfort me, but finding nothing that could help in this situation. Allen, sensing the mood, had us keep on moving towards the earl Alois Trancy's house. I was heartbroken.

Once we arrived, Leonard helped me out of the carriage, making sure I seem presentable. We walked up to the door, and knocked. When the door opened, we were greeted by a tall man with black hair with glasses... who just happened to be holding silverware, staring at us with murder in his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Demon, a piano, and Drocell Keinz!**_

The man looked stared at us, wondering who we were. The murder faded, and he put the golden silverware away. "Hello there, Miss (Your last name here). I am Claude Faustus, the butler of the earl Alois Trancy. We shall show you the finest hospitality we have to offer. Please, come in." Claude said formally as he offered his hand to me. I politely took his hand, making a guess that he was a demon, like my butler Leonard. We stepped into the Trancy manor, greeted by a boy with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a purple jacket, long black shoes with purple laces, and for some reason, slutty shorts?

"Claude, is this my scheduled guest?" He asked, sticking his tongue out afterwards. I silently giggled at how cute he was, and resisted the urge to run up to him and hug him. "She is, your highness." Claude said. The boy outstretched his hand. "I am the earl Alois Trancy, at your service, young lady." I blushed, but then snapped out of it, going back to a pokerfaced expression. "I am lady (Your full name here). It is an honor to meet you, Alois Trancy." Leonard glared at Alois as I shook his hand. "Hello, I am this young lady's butler, Leonard." Leonard forced out politely, and held out his hand. Alois shook it with no problem.

"Want to see my room, milady?" Alois asked me, which made me blush. "Sure, 'your highness,'" I teasingly answered back to him. Alois pulled me up the stairs playfully, but he didn't lead me to his room. Alois led me to a piano room, and looked at me expectantly. I stared back awkwardly, wondering how he knew I could play. "Going to play a song for me, or are you just going to stare at me with a blank expression?" Alois asked me sarcastically. I looked at the piano and walked toward it. "Such a lovely grand piano..." I observed to myself as I sat on the bench. I started to play after a minute.

The keys to Monochrome no Kiss came to me naturally, and I played. Alois was staring in amazement, completely caught off guard by the professionalism I displayed. By the time I finished the song, I realized that Leonard and Claude were also standing behind me. "What did you think?" I asked them without emotion. "That was wonderful, (Y/N)! You should come over and play for me more often!" Alois said happily. And, for once, I actually smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment, earl Alois Trancy. So, I heard that the earl Ciel Phantomhive will be coming over shortly as well?"

Just as I said that, a boy with blackish-blue hair, an eye patch and a brilliant blue eye showing, and in mainly black attire. And then there was his butler, who to my surprise, was for some reason a demon as well. "Well then, shall we get this meeting of the contract makers started already?" The butler in black with red eyes asked. I gasped, realizing that we weren't really discussing anything of much importance today. We're investigating the murders of recently fallen citizens.

"Young ladies have been going missing recently." Ciel started. "Many of the were (Y/N)'s age or a little younger than she is, so I think we should use this young lady for bait, as she also has a piece of the hope diamond; the diamond that marks victims." I sighed. I stared at the emerald ring I wore with the bronze actual ring. I then looked at the same place on my other hand; a hope diamond I had inherited from my deceased mother. "I wish you were here to experience what I do, mother dearest..." I said silently to myself, careful not to be looked at as a crazy young lady. "Okay, I'll be the bait." I decided.

I was pretending to sleep in an alley, so I'd be taken. I was beginning to think that the rumors were false, when I heard a noise. I resisted the urge to move, and carefully made soft snoring sounds. I coughed; the signal that the man was here. To my alarm, it was completely unheard. "And then I said to myself..." a man said. "Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, build It up with iron and steel, my fair lady..." I heard the man laugh, felt the man pick me up, and the last thing I remembered was the sound of Alois running toward us.

I woke up in a dark room filled with puppet parts. I couldn't move, but in spite of that, I remained calm. "Leonard, get me out of here." I yelled. Almost as if on cue, a tall man with red hair came over to me, humming the tune of London bridge. Dolls- no, puppets- walked toward me, holding knives. I thought back to the lyrics to London bridge and realized what I must do.

"Iron and steel will break and bend, break and bend, break and bend, iron and steel will break and bend, my fair lady..." I sang. "Iron and steel will break and bend, break and bend, break and bend, iron and steel will break and bend, my fair lady..." The puppets all broke after the second time I sang the lyrics. "Drocell Keinz, right? Why the hell have you been kidnapping ladies and making them into marionettes?" I asked carefully. "And then I said to myself... I thought that nobody in this area would know the name Drocell Keinz?" I stared at him, remembering the last time he did this. "And I thought you were dead!" I retorted. Drocell shook his head. "And then I said to myself... I was recreated by my master a long time ago..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aleister Chambers is a Fool!**_

I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I saw a man who looked much like Claude, but with different hair and red eyes. He easily cut the ropes Drocell put me in and swooped me up. As if on cue, a few marionettes made of silver and gold walked toward us. Sebastian smirked, and started to sing to London Bridge. I joined him after I heard him hum. "Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady. Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady." As we sang, the puppets fell as if they were swooped away.

"And then I said to myself... who dares try to take the newest edition to my master's collection away?" Drocell mused. The man set me down, and ran toward Drocell with silverware- wait, isn't that what Claude used? It must be a demon butler thing... I looked up at the two men and sighed. When I blinked, I saw Drocell without a head. "I have gotten rid of Drocell Keinz. Shall we go back to my young master Ciel, milady?" I looked at the familiar man, and decided to trust him. I allowed the man to carry me, and in a minute, we were standing next to Ciel, Alois, and Claude.

Alois looked at me. "Where was she? I didn't hear the signal, so I thought she was still waiting. When we checked, she wasn't there... and how come Sebastian got to rescue her and not Claude and I?!" I looked at the blonde. Was he really worried, or just angry at Sebastian? I sighed. It wasn't like I'd ever know, after all. "Well, she should go to the guest room." Claude said and offered a hand to me. I grabbed his hand, and looked at the clock. It was only midnight? I walked with Claude, and when we reached the guest room, he handed me a winter nightgown.

"Get changed and rest. Today was quite eventful for all six of us. Leonard was worried sick, and he decided to go looking. When he gets back, I'll be sure to inform him of your whereabouts." I nodded. Claude left the room so I could get changed, which I did. I kept my pendant on; in fact, I kept all of my accessories on, exhausted. I curled into a ball, and fell asleep. Just as I was about to drift off, I heard a light tap on the window. "Come here, my little blue jay." A man whispered. The tapping continued.

I couldn't stand it anymore... I walked toward the window and pulled back the curtains. I could hardly believe what was right in front of me.

A man with medium length blonde hair was smirking at me through the window. "My little blue jay... how would you like to go on a luxury cruise with me, your prince~?" The man asked, and already I could tell he was a pervert... "Who the hell are you and why are you near my manor?" I asked in a strict voice, my intimidating voice that usually anyone submit to. "I am Aleister Chambers, at your service, Blue jay." Aleister said to me.

~Time skip~

I was in an old potato sack next to Aleister. Aleister kept mumbling on about how 'beautiful' I was. "...A rose! Truly the flower that bears the lovely name! My little Blue jay on her perch, my little Blue jay, my adorable pet~!" I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see that. I fell asleep quickly, but the nightmare I had was worse than it was in reality.

"Don't cry, big sister! Please don't cry!" I cried out in my three-year-old form. A twelve-year-old girl coughed wildly, and I figured I was dreaming about my old babysitter Cynthia. She walked over to me, her face stained from the tears. "I'm sorry, little sister... I seem to be fatally ill... I wish I could tell you how much I've come to love you. I'll miss you more than I'll my life." At that moment I couldn't hold back the tears, and I started bawling.

"But big sister, you won't go like Mama and Papa, right?!" All of a sudden her eyes went dark, and she fell to the ground. "B-Big sister?! Come on, sister, this isn't funny! It isn't funny at all! It-It's not funny! No! Get up, you're all I have left! Big sister... Big sister no! Please! Please God, save her!" I cried out. I felt empty inside, and lay on the ground next to Cynthia. I really do miss big sister, don't I...?

I felt a warm light on me, and realized I was out of the sack. "Aleister, where are you?" I called. I heard a soft snore and looked next to me, and there Aleister was, sleeping in the bed next to me. "I've had enough of this shit... Leonard, I order you, get me the hell out of this place and please for the love of God... kill this man called Aleister Chambers!"

"Yes, milady." I heard echoing. Leonard busted open the window and saw me sitting next to a sleeping Aleister. "So, it seems you have met Mr. Chambers, the Viscount Druitt." Leonard observed. I replied with a glare. "No, a herd of flying mint bunnies magically appeared and carried me to this wretched place." Leonard swooped me up bridal style and we jumped out of the window, landing on the cement with a thud.

"No, wait! Blue jay... please!" Aleister called after us. I glared as I simply extended my middle finger and held it out to him. He ran out of breath quickly, and stopped, tears running down his face. We were long gone after Aleister caught his breath. Another problem solved by my butler Leonard and I.

I made sure nobody was watching, then plopped down on my bed and squealed. "I can't wait to see Ciel and Alois again!" I squealed. "They're both so cute!" I got up and picked out a nice baby blue gown. I got into the gown and walked downstairs to breakfast. I put on a pokerface as Leonard slipped my emerald ring onto my left middle finger. Deep in thought, I began to wonder... why do all of the strange things end up happening to me?

~Time skip~

I sighed out of boredom as we waited for Claude and Trancy to arrive. "Sebastian, get us some tea." Ciel ordered his butler. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he walked over to the kitchen. Leonard walked over to the other butler and whispered something to him, and Sebastian nodded. Great, another secret... Alois ran in and gave Ciel a small hug. He looked at me and shook his head... I felt something inside me break... What inside me has been hurt by Trancy? I shrugged, and drifted off, as I was starting to feel a bit sick...

~A nightmare: Beginning~  
"D-Damn it..." I called as blood dripped from my chest. The soft pitter-patter of blood echoing in my mind gave me a headache. The puddle of blood below me took the form of a mirror and materialized. I made an attempt to look away, but failed... I gave in and looked into the mirror, but what I saw was not my reflection... it was an evilly smirking demon... Leonard.


End file.
